Forgive Me
by Twinkle4063
Summary: The cold weather crept its icy fingers around Remus as he pulled his threadbare robe tighter around his body. He blew into his hands to try and get some warmth in them. She was late…. She was never late.


Disclaimer; Unfortunately these characters do not belong to me. They belong to J K Rowling and her publishing companies, Bloomsbury and Scholastic. I have just borrowed them.

**Forgive Me**

The cold weather crept its icy fingers around Remus as he pulled his threadbare robe tighter around his body. He blew into his hands to try and get some warmth in them. She was late…. She was never late.

He had arranged to meet Lily a few days earlier. She would be spending today with James and Harry, and was to meet him later. He smiled fondly to himself as he remembered their previous meeting.

"You look like an angel," he said as he moved purposely towards her. Lily removed her cloak, Remus took it from her, and placed it on the back of the lumpy armchair behind him.

"You must be blind," she brushed a stray lock of hair from his eyes, and rested her hand on his face. Remus closed his eyes at her touch. He placed his hand over hers, and pulled it away slightly. He then kissed her palm softly, then moved closer to claim her lips…

James was sat on the rug in front of the fire. Harry was next to him, surrounded by a pile of colourful building blocks. Lily was in the kitchen making their evening meal.

"Here Harry, this is what you do," James said to the inquisitive infant. James picked up one of the blocks, and placed it squarely on another one. "See?" he said triumphantly. Harry smiled, and clapped his chubby hands together. James chuckled, and ruffled the sparse head of black hair, making it stand up at all angles. "You will learn not to be so easily impressed when you're older son."

"Too right," came a timely quip from Lily as she entered the room, and sat down on the couch facing them.

"Hey!" said James with a smile, "I remember having to work very hard to impress you my sweet," he added with a wink. Just then, Harry picked up a green block, and threw it at James it hit him right in the middle of his forehead. "OUCH! What's this, you two ganging up on me now?" Harry giggled, as he watched his dad rub his head.

"Oh god Lily I love you so much," Remus uttered between kisses. He kissed his way down her neck, and into the hollow of her collarbone. Lily moaned softly, as his kisses gave her a tingling sensation right through her body. Lily began unbuttoning his shirt, and pushed it off his shoulders. She licked at his nipple, and took it gently between her teeth tugging it slightly before she suckled it. Remus let out a small gasp as he felt his length harden.

They began tugging at each other's clothes desperate to feel each other without any barriers. They stumbled towards the bed, kissing each other hungrily as they went. His hands moved to the swell of her breast, as he caressed them, softly moving his thumbs over her nipples, she shuddered at the touch. Remus smiled up at her, and took one of her nipples into his mouth, and sucked and pulled at the small nub making her throw her head back, leaning her breasts into him. He moved over to the other one, and his erection grew even harder at the illicit sounds that came from her…

After their meal Lily took Harry up for his bath. James tidied up the blocks and put them in the toy box. He then went into the kitchen waved his wand and the dishes began to wash. Once he'd dried them and put them away, he went back into the sitting room.

He could hear the sound of giggles, as Lily blew raspberries against Harry's tummy. James smiled to himself as he sat down and picked up today's copy of the _Daily Prophet. _

Remus laid Lily back onto the edge of the bed, her legs draping over the side. He raised them onto his shoulders, and ran his hands up the inside of her thighs, his fingers coming to rest at her folds. He parted the soft flesh exposing her to him, lowering his head he brushed his tongue over her centre in one sweeping movement. Lily let out a soft hiss. "Oh yes Remus." He continued to manipulate the hood, as she bucked her hips to every stroke of his tongue. He slid his tongue within her, and after a couple of thrusts, she came hard. Remus stood, and helped her further onto the bed, he leaned down to kiss her, and as he deepened the kiss, she snaked her arms around his neck, pulling him onto her…

The warmth of the fire had lulled James to sleep. When Lily finally came downstairs, she found James on the couch with his head lolling to one side, the paper resting on his chest and his glasses resting crookedly on his nose.

Just then, there was a noise that seemed to come from the kitchen. James woke with a start and reached for his wand. He was suddenly very alert as he quickly went towards the kitchen, Lily close on his heels. What they saw made them stop dead in their tracks.

A hooded figure in a black robe had his wand aimed a James's chest. Red eyes gleamed from under the hood as the intruder moved purposely towards James and Lily. "Move aside," he said in a high-pitched voice.

"YOU!" James pushed Lily out of the way. "Go and protect Harry, I'll deal with this."

Lily didn't look back, she ran out of the sitting room. As she reached the bottom of the stairs a green light filled her vision…

Remus rested along Lily's body leaning one hand by her head for support. Lily wrapped one of her legs around him, and flipped him onto his back. Straddling him, she lowers herself onto his length, taking him right to the hilt. Remus moaned as she moved her hips into a steady rhythm. "I love you," she whispered, claiming his mouth for another kiss.

He reached his hands around her hips, guiding them as their pace began to quicken. She was moaning and crying out as the approaching orgasm was building within her. He could feel her muscles tightening around him, and he didn't know how much more he could take. Reaching his hand between them, he began to stroke her sensitive hood, until suddenly Lily came shouting his name. He managed one more thrust, and he spilled into her pulsing body…

Lily didn't have time to think, she ran up the stairs to her sleeping son, knowing that Voldemort was close on her heels. Sobbing, she ran to Harry's nursery and slammed the door behind her. Grabbing Harry from his cot, she held him close to her. The door creaked open, placing Harry back into his cot; she stood in front of him.

"Move aside Mudblood, it's not you I want," he said as he advanced towards her.

"No, I won't let you hurt him. He's just a baby… PLEASE!"

"It's no good begging," he pushed her roughly out of the way, and pointed his wand at Harry. _"Ava…"_

"NOOOOO! Lily ran to grab Voldemort, but before she could make contact, he turned his wand on her.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Lily's body slumped to the floor. Then Voldemort turned back to Harry, and aimed his wand.

Remus shuffled his feet to try and keep warm. _She's late_…_ She's never late._


End file.
